A New Kind of Strange
by Angelic Prefect
Summary: A New Girl shows up at Blake Holsey with more in common with Josie than anyone knows. Sha also catches the attention of Lucas and what's this? Is Josie jealous? Read and find out!
1. New Girl, Strange Effects

**Angelic Prefect: This is my attempt at a Strange Days at Blake Holsey High fanfic. Just an idea that popped into my head watching the series finale. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The mid-morning sun shone brightly as students of Blake Holsey began enjoying their Saturday. No one really noticed the sleek, black Expedition pull into a parking spot near the front of the school, nor did they notice the sixteen-year-old girl exit the vehicle. She stood about 5' 3'' with a slender build and golden brown hair that reached mid-back. A pair of stylish sunglasses covered her eyes. She grabbed a tote bag from the passenger side seat and closed the door. Walking inside, she propped her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing her bright green eyes. From the outside, the school looked like a museum, form the inside, it looked more like what she thought it would. Once inside she realized she had no idea where to go. To her left a group of less than friendly girls were gossiping about one thing or another. She saw a friendlier looking boy around her age with glasses descend the stairs. 

"Um, excuse me. I'm new and a little lost, can you tell me where the principle's office is?" She asked politely. Lucas stared at the girl in front of him. _'She's really pretty,' _he thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. Its down the hall…You know what, it'll be way easier if I show you." Lucas replied. She smiled at him. "I'm Lucas by the way. Lucas Randall," He added. "I'm Jessica Benson. Nice to meet you," she replied. Lucas smiled back and began walking down the corridor toward the principle's office. He looked back at her and noticed she look a lot like his friend Josie. Her facial features matched his best friends. _'In fact, change the hair and eye color and they could be twins.' _He thought while still staring at her. Jessica felt a pair of eyes looking at her noticed the pair of eyes belonged to her new friend.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" She asked touching her cheek. "No! It's just you look like a friend of mine. You could almost be her twin." Lucas replied. Jessica smiled. "Well, you know what they say, ' Everyone has a twin out there somewhere.'" She quipped. Lucas stopped in front of a door that read 'Principle Durst'. "Well, here we are." He announced.

"Thank you," Jessica said. She knocked on the door and waited for a sign to open the door. "Come in!" Came a voice from the other side. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah, you must be Ms. Benson. Please come in, have a seat. Will your parents be joining us?" Durst asked in a matter of second. She used a sweet voice that was beginning to creep the new student out.

"Um, yes, I'm Jessica. No, my parents will not be joining us. They are out of the country on important military business, which is the reason I have been enrolled into your wonderful school." She replied politely to the slightly overweight, stern looking authoritarian. Over the years, she learned exactly what to say to adults to get on there good side.

"Oh, such a polite young lady," she muttered under her breath. "Well, I speak on behalf of the school when I say, Welcome to Blake Holsey." Principle Durst went over the school rules, like going off campus, curfew and other important things like that. She even gave her the 'If you ever need to talk, my door is always open,' speech. Jessica fought the urge to roll her eyes. She heard the same speech at least five times. Since her parents were in the military, the moved around quite a bit.

Twenty minutes later, Principle Durst let the new student out of her office to let her get acquainted to her new surroundings. Jessica thought it would be easier to find her room first, then get her bags from the truck to unpack. From what Durst said, the rest of her belongings had arrived the day before she had. She climbed the stairs and began the search for her room. She came across an open door and peeked inside. One half of the room was neat and tidy, the other half looked as if a tornado had thrown clothes and various other items around. On the bed of the messy half, sat a girl with flaming red hair. She couldn't see anything else due to the magazine she was reading covered her face and upper half. She knocked on the doorframe, but the girl didn't look up.

"Um, excuse me, but can you tell me where room 22 is?" She asked. "Its across the hall,'' the red-headed girl replied, still not looking up from her magazine. Jessica shrugged and turned around. The door across the hall was open, hiding the numbers. Boxes of her stuff had been left around the room, waiting to be unpacked. She went over to the window and eased it open to let the cool, fresh breeze in. She began unloading box after box, slowly putting her belongings in their rightful places. Once she finished with the boxes, about two and a half hours later, she dressed her bed with sheets and a comforter. Last but not least was to get the rest of her stuff out of her truck.

* * *

Lucas sighed, leaving his room in search of something more entertaining to do. Josie, Vaughn, Marshall, and Corrine had all made plans to go see a movie in town and asked Lucas to go, but he refused, not wanting to become the fifth wheel to their double date. He decided some fresh air would do him some good. The weather seemed oddly mild of Early November, but still cool enough to need a light jacket. Lucas chopped it up to the calm before the storm. He figured it would get really cold really, really, fast and soon. He found a nice spot under a large tree and stared off into space for a while. He really thought he had gotten over his crush on Josie, or at least started to, but apparently his brain and his heart were on completely different wavelengths. His mind wandered over to the new girl he showed to Durst's office. He couldn't help notice how pretty she looked and how she reminded him of Josie. Her looks, not her attitude. _'Here I go again. Why can't I get my mind off Josie?'_ He thought to himself. **'Because, you still like her.'** Another voice had now entered his mind. He looked up in time to see the new girl, Jessica, exit the main building and head toward the parking lot. He got up from the ground and jogged over to her.

"Hey! How is your first day at Blake Holsey going?" He asked, falling in step with her. "Pretty good, but since it is Saturday, we'll have to see how it goes on Monday." Jessica replied. She pressed the small button on the key chain and the lights on the black Expedition blinked. "Whoa, is this yours?" He asked as she popped open the back. "Kind of. It's my parents, but since they're out of the country and won't be back for a while, they let me have it." She replied. She began unloading a few more boxes and pulled a duffle bag, and what looked like a laptop computer case.

" Do you need any help?" Lucas asked. "Um, no. You don't have to, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you or something." Jessica answered. "My friends went to the movies, so I can help. Besides, I don't think you can carry all this stuff up all by yourself." Lucas plucked two boxes off the ground to show he was going to help. "Thanks, that is so nice of you." She slung the duffle bag over one shoulder, the laptop over the other and grabbed the smaller box. With her freed hand she pulled the last piece of luggage, a medium sized, rollaway suitcase before closing the truck and locking it.

A few minutes later, the pair made it up to her room. Lucas carefully placed the boxes on the floor and surveyed the room. "No roommate?" He asked only seeing one bed. "Yeah, I guess everyone else already has a roommate, or this is like one of the only rooms available." Jessica replied. She set her box and laptop on the bed, while dropping the duffle bag on the floor in the process. "So, what do you have in these boxes?" He asked, hoping he wasn't being too forward. "Just a few things to make this room feel a little more like home." She replied while pulling out a small rolled up rug from one of the boxes. "That one has the rest of my books in it." She added pointing to the heaviest one on the bottom. Lucas decided to stick around and help in anyway he could.

"Thanks Lucas. You've been a big help." Jessica said when she decided to quit putting her stuff away. The rest of her stuff could wait until tomorrow and she wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. "No problem. It gave me something to do and I made a new friend. What could be better than that?" He asked with amusement. "Well, I'm glad I could save you from being bored." Jessica voice full of laughter. "Do you want a soda?" She asked moving toward the corner of the room. It wasn't until then, that he saw a mini refrigerator there. "Yeah, sure." He replied. She pulled out a can of soda for him and a small bottle of water for herself. "Thanks." He said taking the can from her and opening it.

"So what is there to do around here?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed. Lucas pulled out her desk chair and sat down too. "Well, we have a Rec. room, to watch movies, play fosse ball, hang out. There are some board games like my personal favorite chess." Lucas explained. Jessica perked up some. "You know how to play chess?" she asked. "Yeah. Do you want to play?" He asked

"Sure, I'm always looking for a worthy opponent." Jessica replied.

Lucas showed Jessica where the Rec. room was, which was empty at the time, and sat down on the couch to start a game of chess. Jessica pulled her legs up against her chest, crossed her arms over them and narrowed. Something she had always did when she was concentrating.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Lucas. We have been hanging out all day and I know absolutely nothing about you." Jessica said.

"Well, lets see… What do you want to know?" He asked when he couldn't come up with anything interesting.

"Anything, like, what's your favorite color, what's your favorite book, or what are some of your hobbies. You know, the basics." She replied.

"Okay. Well, my favorite color is green, my favorite book is Oliver Twist, and I'm not really into sports or anything like that, but I'm in the science club here." Lucas replied. He lowered his head a little when he mentioned the science club. He hoped she wouldn't think it was too nerdy or anything.

"That sounds cool. What do you do in science club? Like experiments and stuff?" She asked. Lucas raised his head and smiled.

"Yeah, something like that." He answered. "So what about you?" He asked.

"My favorite color is red, sometimes it changes, depending on my mood. I like that Harry Potter series, because I think the idea of magic is so cool, but my favorite book has to be Call of the Wild, and for hobbies, I'll try just about anything once, twice if its fun. Oh, I'm allergic to fish. Well, maybe not allergic, but I won't eat it." She replied.

"I thought you said you'd try anything atleast once." Lucas said.

"No, I said I'd try **almost** anything once, but fish is totally out of the question." She replied. Just then, the door to the room opened and Josie, Vaughn, Corrine, and Marshall walked in, talking and reviewing the movie they just saw.

"Hey Lucas, you really should have come with us, the movie was really cool." Marshall said, his arm resting comfortably around Corrine's shoulder while Vaughn did the same with Josie.

"Hey, who's this?" Corrine, being the most observant of their group, asked when she noticed a girl neither of the four recognized.

"Guys, this is Jessica Benson, she's new. Jessica, these are my friends Marshall, Corrine, Josie, and Vaughn." He introduced pointing out each person as he said his or her names. She was greeted with "Hi's" and "Hello's" from the small group.

"Hey." She greeted. "I should have mentioned before that I prefer to be called Jess. Jessica was my great grandmother's name, and the only time I get called Jessica is when I get into trouble." She babbled nervously. She always got nervous meeting new people. She turned back to Lucas. "Do you know what time it is?" She asked.

"Its 7:53. Why?" He asked consulting his watch.

"I just remembered I have to call my aunt. She's gonna freak out if I don't call her soon." She got up from the couch. "It was really nice meeting you all." She said to the group. "See ya, Lucas." She added before leaving the room.

''Well, she seemed interesting." Marshall interjected to the silent group.

* * *

**Angelic Prefect: Well there it is, my first chapter. I think it came out pretty well. Please don't forget to review!**


	2. First Days

**Angelic Prefect: Well it's obvious be the response I got that you all liked my story. I am so grateful for my reviews. Thanks! Here is my second chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**XXXXXX**

Josie didn't know what to think about the new girl. Lucas had told them about her, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that there was more to Jessica Benson than meets the eye. Of course, she had only met her a few hours ago, as Corrine had been kind enough to inform her when she told her friend of her suspicion. She sat up in bed and decided to pull out her journal and write down her thoughts. Only when something was really bothering her did Josie pull out her journal to write in.

Lucas went back to his room while Marshall and Corrine decided to play googly eyes at each other. He really didn't want to have to endure that again.

"Do you know what I think is weird?" Marshall asked Corrine.

"What?" Corrine asked.

"The vortex hasn't been acting up lately. I wonder if it's up to something." Marshall replied. Corrine rolled her eyes.

"Marshall, the vortex doesn't have a mind of its own. But now that I think of it, I have noticed nothing strange has happened in a while." She replied.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who thinks so." He said. He got up and switched on the TV before moving toward the DVD rack and picked out a movie to watch.

"What did you pick out?" Corrine asked curiously, trying to see what movie he had in his hand.

"You'll see." Marshall replied cryptically. The beginning credits of his favorite movie came to the screen, followed by a groan of annoyance and an eye roll from Corrine.

"The fast and the Furious… again?"

**XXXXXX**

Jessica flipped through the tracks on her IPod finally settling on a song to listen to while she unpacked. Sure she had finished doing most of the day before, with Lucas's help, but she still had a few bags left to go through. She opened her door, the hallway pretty empty since everyone was probably enjoying the warm sunshine. She proceeded to hang up various items of clothing while singing along to her IPod.

Lucas was once again, left behind by his friends. Well in this case, he opted not to go into town with them, claiming he had some last minute homework to finish. He walked down the hall as he heard someone singing. He looked through the open door and spotted Jessica hanging up a few Blake Holsey shirts and skirts. He leaned against the doorframe and watched. After a minute or two, he decided to make his presence known. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him, so he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jessica gasped loudly and whipped around. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling out the headphones.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just came by to see if you wanted a tour of the school." He replied.

" That would be great. I wouldn't want to get lost. This school is pretty big," She answered. "Just let me put this away." She rolled up the wire and placed her IPod in her desk drawer. 'Lets go." He decided to show her to her classes first. Once she had seen all of her classes, Lucas ran her by the cafeteria, gym and the courtyard.

"So what brought you to Blake Holsey, if you don't mind me asking." Lucas asked.

"Well, my parents are in the military. My dad is a Navy pilot and my mom is a doctor on the ship. They work together." Jessica informed.

"I thought married couples weren't allowed to work in the same troops or whatever they're called," Lucas said

"Technically speaking, they're not, but the ship was short a doctor and gave my mom orders to take the job. Anyways, they were called out to sea and they didn't want to leave me with my aunt, she's kind of irresponsible and forgetful, so they sent me here." She sighed and glanced around the campus grounds.

"How long have they been out at sea?" He asked.

"About six and a half months. Its hard sometimes, but I e-mail them all the time and they call when they can," she replied. She noticed the look of pity of Lucas' face and decided to change the subject before he could say anything. She spotted a large wall nearby, which seemed to cover whatever was hidden behind it.

"What's back there?'' She asked with interest.

"Oh, that's just what's left over of Pearadyne Labs. There was a big explosion like sixteen years ago and the building is condemned," Lucas explained.

XXXXXX

The sun was setting behind the small wood of trees at the edge of the property. Lucas thought it best to be heading back inside. He took her to his room. Jessica went over to his bookshelf as he tried to pick up Marshall's stuff and throw it on his bed.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of books on black holes,' she said, scanning the titles.

"Yeah, you could say it's a hobby of mine," He replied, a little uneasy.

"Cool. Can I ask you a question?" She asked, pulling a book off the shelf and scanning its pages.

"You just did," he sot playfully. Jessica rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Go ahead," he added.

"What is with the sign out front? Why does it say 'Black Hole High,' 'Cause I gotta tell you, it was a little intimidating," she said with a slight laugh in her voice. Lucas grew very nervous.

"Oh you know… just some stupid kid stuff," he answered shakily. Jessica merely shook her head, still looking through the book. Just then the door opened, revealing Corrine and Marshall, both smiling.

"Hey, there you are, Lucas." Marshall flopped down on his bed while Corrine took a seat in Marshall's desk chair.

"Here I am," Lucas threw back. "Where are Vaughn and Josie?" He asked.

"Josie went back to our room, she had some last minute homework to do and Vaughn went to join the jocks for some late practice time," Corrine explained. Jessica stood near the window quietly. The guys wrapped themselves in a conversation about something Marshall was going to try and invent. Corrine sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Jessica and smiled. "Why don't we get out of here," she suggested.

"Sure," Jessica answered with a shrug. She placed the book back on the shelf and followed the curly headed girl towards the door.

"We're leaving, see you guys later," Corrine said walking out. "Bye!" Both boys chorused. They walked out into the hall and closed the door.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more yesterday," Corrine said.

"Yeah, me too. My aunt kept me on the phone for hours and let me tell you that was not fun. She kept going on and on about absolutely nothing," Jessica replied. After a few hours of talking, the two girls had really gotten to know each other.

Jessica was walking back from Lucas' room, where she had left her jacket from earlier that day. She turned a corner and bumped into a solid mass.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said looking up at the janitor.

"No problem. It's about time you arrived. We've been waiting along time," he replied cryptically. He went on his way, mopping the floor.

"Wait, what do you mean, "We've been waiting a long time?"" She called down the hall. Not wanting to go after him, she quickly climbed the stairs and nearly ran into another student.

"Whoa, might want to slow down there," Vaughn said.

"Sorry. Its Vaughn, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, good memory," he replied. "Sorry, again, its just the janitor guy kind of creped me out a little," she replied, looking back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he is kind of creepy. Well, I should be getting back to my room. G'night." He smiled and walked off toward his dorm.

'_He is sooo cute, but he's not my type. Oh well,'_ She heaved a sigh and went into her room. She tried to sleep, but the nerves of starting classes tomorrow were getting to her. She tossed and turned before finally falling into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXX 

**Angelic Prefect: I decided to stop it here. The chapter seemed to run on. Well, I guess all there is left to do is REVIEW! Please. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it written.**


	3. This Is NOT A Chapter!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**ANGELIC PREFECT: I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to post any chapters. I moved in late July and my computer has been in storage. Not to mention all the school work that comes with being a Senior in high school. I'm almost caught up. I have been able to write some on paper but it will take a bit of time to get it typed up. Please bare with me, I know it's a lot to ask, but I promise they will be put up soon. **

**Thank you all for your cooperation**

**Angelic Prefect**


End file.
